The Misfit Island Adventure
by Red Witch
Summary: After the events of 'Tremors of the Past', the Misfits go off to a tropical island for some training. Of course they run into trouble! R&R this completed fun fic filled with giant surprises...litterally.
1. Family Bonding Can Be a Pain

**Althea's mine, Xi's mine, Trinity and Claudius is mine. Everybody else: Not mine. Well this is a crazy fic I came up with right after 'Tremors of the Past'. I thought the Misfits deserved their own adventure. **

**The Misfit Island Adventure**

**Chapter 1: Family Bonding Can be a Pain**

It all started the day after the big mess at the X-Mansion. Things were at an all time low between the Misfits and X-Men. Lance may have even broken up with Kitty for good. Now the adults were lecturing the kids about the weekend. 

"Okay now I think after this weekend's episode we can all see the dangers of drinking alcohol," Roadblock said to the Misfits. "And how it causes things to get out of control."

"Then why did you do it?" Todd asked. 

"He's got us there," The Blind Master said. 

"Look it's obvious that we haven't been very good role models on **that** point lately," Spirit sighed. "The goal here is to reform you guys. Not make you even worse. So from now on…this is a dry house."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shipwreck shouted.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" Polly squawked. "ARE YOU TRYING TO DRIVE ME TO AN EARLY GRAVE?"

"Come on Spirit let's be reasonable about this!" Shipwreck grabbed his shirt, pleading. "Our kids are pretty smart! They know not to imitate us! Right kids?"

"I dunno Shipwreck," Todd said. "We're pretty impressionable."

"Who asked you?" Shipwreck snapped. 

"Come on let's go pour all the booze down the drain!" Fred cheerfully said.

"Yeah and I know where Dad and Polly hide their secret stash," Althea grinned.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Shipwreck shouted. 

As the others went to their new activity Lance stayed behind chucking. He looked at Spirit who remained behind as well. "I think alcohol is one of the things we have the least to worry about." 

"OH THE HUMANITY!" Polly squawked. 

"I believe you're right," Spirit grinned. Then his smile faded. "We need to talk."

"What about?" 

"I'm sorry," Spirit sighed. "I failed you Lance."

"How do you reckon that?" Lance asked. 

"If I hadn't been so irresponsible maybe you wouldn't have had to go through what you just have," Spirit said. "I should have stayed sober in order to watch out for you. I hope you can forgive me." 

"Actually," Lance grinned. "It's kind of reassuring to see that you guys screw up every now and then too." 

"I still should have been there for you," Spirit said. "Will you be all right?" 

"I'll be okay," Lance sighed. "Eventually." 

"We're going to get you through this Lance," Spirit told him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I promise." 

"I think the worst of it's over right now," Lance sighed. "I just can't face them again."

"Who the X-Men?" 

"Yeah, especially Kitty. I kind of told her everything about my attacks."

"What did she say?"

"Didn't give her a chance. Told her if she could handle a mess like me then she can give me a call." 

"I still feel guilty about not being there to help you," Spirit sighed. 

"You guys are standing by me now," Lance said. "That's more than most other adults have ever done for me."

"You're practically an adult now too," Spirit reminded him.

"Yeah," Lance sighed. "I guess I should grow up a little."

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! NOT THE BEER!" Shipwreck whined. "PLEASE! PLEASE!" 

"Then again Shipwreck never did," Lance grinned. 

************************************************************************

"So we're not going back to the X-Mansion for a while?" Todd asked. Most of the other Misfits were hanging around in the rec. room. Lance was out with Spirit working on some mediation exercises. 

"No," Althea said. "We're gonna let them make the first move. Give Lance some time away from Kitty. She needs to make a decision before we go back. If she chooses Lance then we go back to normal."

"And if she don't choose him?" Todd asked.

"Then we make her life a living hell," Althea grinned. "Misfit style of course." 

"Good plan," Todd grinned. 

"I like it already," Xi nodded. He then saw the Blind Master walk in. "Blind Master, how is Shipwreck holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," He shrugged. "His liver needs a break anyway. I've come here to tell you to pack your bags. We're going on a weeklong training mission."

"Whoopee," Fred sighed. 

"We're going on a training mission?" Todd asked. "Where?" 

"You'll see," The Blind Master said. "Maybe when we get there you guys can stay out of trouble for a change." 

"Hey how much trouble can we get into without the X-Men?" Pietro snickered.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Wanda sighed. 


	2. Sailing, Sailing

**Sailing, Sailing…**

"What a beautiful day for a sea cruise!" Todd hung onto the railings of the ship and took a deep breath. "Smell that ocean air! So invigorating! Doesn't it make you feel great to be alive? Come on Lance say it, I'm king of the world!" 

"Shut up and let me die in peace…" Lance moaned as he was draped over the railing. Obviously he was very seasick. 

"Come on Lance you look a lot better than you did yesterday," Todd remarked. "Of course you're still a light shade of green but personally I think that's a good thing."

"Why couldn't have we just simply teleported to wherever we're going?" Lance moaned. 

"Because Lance Trinity is working on maintenance repair for the Mass Device," Wanda said as the other Misfits walked up to them.

"Not to mention we're studying oceanography in our science classes," Pietro said. "And besides we needed to get your mind off a certain X-Kitty."

"Who cares about Kitty when I'm gonna die!" Lance moaned. "A whole week trapped on this bucket of bolts!"

"Lance it's one of Brittany's dad's yachts," Althea said. "It's hardly the Flying Dutchman."

"It's not his fault Al," Fred told her. "Remember when the X-Geeks told us Magma gets sick when we're away from the land? Well maybe Lance is the same way." 

"No I think it's because he's a wuss," Pietro snickered. 

"Look who's talking," Wanda glared at him. "At least Lance doesn't scream like a little girl."

"I do not!" Pietro whined. 

"Do so!" Wanda retorted.

"Do not!"

"Do so!" Wanda pinched his arm.

"OW! I'm telling!" Pietro snapped. 

"I'm gonna die…" Lance moaned. 

"You are not gonna die, so don't even try," Roadblock said as he and Shipwreck walked up to them. "Look there's the island over there." He pointed to an island in the distance. "So here's your dare. You seven are going to row to the island and survive off it for the next week."

"You're stranding us there?" Todd asked. 

"We'll be here on the ship if anything serious happens which I doubt," Roadblock said.

"Yeah according to my chart this island is uninhabited anyway," Shipwreck said. "And according to geographic surveys the volcano seems to be dormant. We think."

"You think?" Todd yelped. "But what if it erupts yo?"

"Then you might want to stay close to the beach," Shipwreck said. "But the ship will be close by in case."

"You mean you guys are going to stay on board and drink a case of scotch," Althea said. 

"That's not true!" Shipwreck glared at her.

"Yeah its tequila!" Polly flew around. "Break out the margaritas!"

"Shut up bird!" Shipwreck chased Polly around.

Soon the Misfits were paddling in three boats away from the ship towards the island. "Survival training my butt," Lance grumbled. "They just want to get drunk while we're gone!" 

"Hey look at it this way," Todd said as the ship sailed away. "No adults! No rules!"

"No chance in hell we are going to survive this," Lance muttered. 

"This will be fun!" Fred said as he paddled. "It'll be like playing Survivor!" 

"Just do us all a favor Freddy and don't walk around naked huh?" Pietro chuckled. "Lance is sick enough!"

"Just shut up and keep paddling!" Lance snapped. "The sooner we get to dry land the better I'll feel!" 

"Hey guys how big are the sharks around here?" Xi asked.

"I dunno why?" Pietro asked. 

"I just saw something move over there…" Xi narrowed his eyes. "Something big."  
"Ah you're imagining things…" Todd waved. "I hope."

"No there is something…" Althea started to say. Suddenly a huge fountain of water rushed up in front of them. They tried to paddle back but were blocked by another wave. 

"Since when do waterspouts spurt out of nowhere?" Pietro yelled. 

"Althea! Do something!" Wanda shouted.

"What do you think I'm trying to do here?" Althea snapped focusing her powers. She managed to create a huge wave for them to ride on. "Whatever's creating these things is strong! Really strong! This should help!" 

"HOW IS THIS HELPING?" Lance shouted. Suddenly he was knocked from his boat by a rough shove of the wave. 

"LANCE!" Wanda shouted as something dragged Lance away. 

"I'll get him!" Fred grabbed an oar to try to reach Lance but he accidentally knocked Althea unconscious with it. "Oops." 

"This is gonna hurt," Todd gulped before the water and the land rushed up to meet him. 

************************************************************************

Somehow Lance managed to be carried away by a riptide of some sort. He used all his strength to keep his head above water. Then as mysteriously as the pull had come, it went, enabling him to make it to the island. Lance gasped as his body washed up on the beach. He lay there panting. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the figure of a girl about his age standing over him, and then blackness. 


	3. Land of the Giants

**Land of The Giants**

"Ohh," Todd groaned as he held his head. "What hit us? Poopsie!" He hopped over to Althea lying on the sand. "Speak to me baby! Speak to me!"

"You're standing on my foot," Althea muttered. She sat up. "Is everybody all right?"

"Everyone who's here," Wanda told her. "But Lance is missing!"

Pietro zipped up to them. "I found this further down the beach!" He gave it to Althea. 

"It's Lance's watch!" Todd remarked.

"Well at least we know he's somewhere on this island," Althea said. 

"The trouble is where'd he go?" Todd asked. 

"Okay we need to take stock of our situation," Althea said. "Any supplies left?"

"Some of the stuff is pretty ruined but I think we can salvage it," Fred said. 

"Fine, Blob you and Scarlet Witch start making the campsite," Althea said. "Quicksilver, Xi and Toad you three go look for Lance. I'm going to go work on the radio and see if it's working. And I need to find a source of fresh water."

"Fine, let's go!" Pietro grabbed Todd and Xi's arms and dragged them along.

"Not so fast!" Xi yelled.

"I'm getting sand up my shorts yo!" Todd protested.

"Okay let's get the radio working while you guys make a fire," Althea sighed when they left. Not long after she sighed. "Well its official. It's toast."

"Can't you do anything with it?" Wanda asked.

Althea picked it up and dumped a huge amount of water from it. "Well I could make it into an aquarium." 

"I see your point," Wanda said. "But what gets me is what attacked us in the first place?"

As on cue a huge spout of water rose up. Both Althea and Wanda dodged out of the way as it hit the land. "Incoming!" Althea shouted.

"That is it!" Fred roared as he dove into the ocean. "I've had it! Come out and fight like a man!" 

"Fred you big dummy!" Wanda waved. "Come back here! Althea we have to do something!" 

There were huge splashes in the water. "I can't believe that moron is trying to fight a sea monster all by himself!" Althea shouted. "I'm going to go…." 

Her jaw dropped as something huge flew out of the water and slammed onto the beach. Once again the girls barely had time to get out of the way. When the sand cleared they saw what it was. "No way!" Althea gasped.

"The Blob does it again!" Fred climbed out of the water and looked at his prize. It was a huge fish flopping around on the land. It was so large it was making mini tremors as it flopped. 

"Blob you big oaf!" Althea snapped. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed!"

"No way! I'm too tough!" Fred puffed up. "And besides! I got dinner."

"You not only got dinner," Althea blinked. "You got breakfast, lunch and snacks for two weeks!" 

"Hey did the Blob do good or did he do good?" Fred strutted. "Now we know what made those water spouts. I saw a whole bunch of them swimming away. Thought you could get away with it didn't ya?" Fred stuck his face in front of the fish. It spurted out a torrent of water from its mouth that knocked Fred backwards into a nearby tree. 

"Are you telling me we got clobbered by a carp?" Wanda blinked. 

"Fred look out!" Althea shouted. The tree had knocked loose a coconut the size of a small house. 

"Huh?" Fred looked up and yelled as the coconut smashed against his skull.

"Fred!" Wanda yelled. 

"I'm okay…" Fred muttered from inside the coconut. He stood up on two legs. It looked like he was a walking coconut. "I can't see!" He bumped into another tree and fell backwards. "But boy this milk is tasty!" 

"Giant fish and giant fruit?" Wanda scratched her head. "What's going on here?" 

"Something tells me we'd better find the guys," Althea said. "And fast!" 

***********************************************************************

"Lance! Lance where are you?" Todd called out as he and Xi walked along the jungle. Pietro zipped back to them. "Find anything?"

"No and these stupid plants make it hard for me to run anywhere!" Pietro grumbled. He fidgeted with his leg. "Oh great now I'm caught on something." 

"Is it me or are a lot of these trees and plants unusually large?" Xi blinked as he looked around. 

"They're big all right but nothing…….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pietro shouted when he suddenly noticed that not a vine, but a huge snake entwined his leg. "SNAKE! SNAKE! SNAKE!" 

Todd and Xi managed to pull his leg free and Pietro climbed the nearest tree using his super speed. The other two followed him. "Geeze! I hate snakes! Great! I'm not even on this island a minute and I'm nearly python chow!" 

"Uh…Pietro…" Todd gulped as he and Xi's eyes widened. "Uh…" He pointed behind Pietro.

"What?" It's just a…" He looked and saw that the limb he was on was actually a very large chameleon that changed from brown to green. It started at Pietro with huge googly eyes. Then it licked him with a huge tongue. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pietro screamed as he ran down the tree. "Run! Run! Evil monster! Evil monster!" 

He didn't get far when suddenly something popped out of the bushes. A huge blue and yellow bird squawked and flew over his head. The force of the wind from its wings knocked Pietro down. "Pietro you okay?" Todd hopped over to him.

"Oh yeah I'm fine!" Pietro snapped. "I was only nearly eaten three times in under three minutes! I'm peachy…" A noise sounding like an airplane whoosh interrupted him. "Keen?" 

He looked up and saw a flying squirrel the size of a jumbo jet fly overhead. He stood still as it whooshed by. "Tell me I did not see that," Pietro gulped.

"You mean a giant squirrel?" Xi asked.

"I told you not to tell me!" Pietro snapped. 

"What kind of crazy island is this yo?" Todd grumbled. Then he saw a few giant butterflies fly by. "Oooh! I think I've died and gone to heaven!" He started to hop after them.

"Toad come back here!" Xi shouted. 

Todd did, but two very large dragonflies were chasing him. "RUN FOR IT!" 

"Why are we running?" Pietro yelled as he tried to get out of the way. Of course the vines in his way were making it hard for him to run. "Toad you eat bugs all the time! Just go after them!" 

"Hey you guys eat hamburgers but do you go out and pounce on a two hundred pound steer to get 'em?" Todd snapped.

Suddenly the two dragonflies flew behind Pietro and Todd bumping them onto their backs. Xi barely managed to get out of the way. "This is not good…" Xi said as the two flew off into the sky. 

"Xi!" Wanda shouted as she and the others managed to make it to him. "What happened?" 

"Uh…" Xi pointed to the sky.

"Oh dear," Fred gulped. 

"HELP!" Todd shouted. 

"AVALANCHE WHERE ARE YOU?" Pietro screamed. 

****

Next chapter: We find out where Lance went and meet some new characters! 


	4. Where in the World is Lance Alvers?

**Where in the World is Lance Alvers?**

At first Lance thought he was back home in his bed, having a strange dream. Then he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Lance blinked. He took in his surroundings. He was inside a cottage of some sort, lying on a futon. 

"You speak English! Good I know that!" A soft voice spoke. In the doorway was a native island girl who looked about nineteen with long black hair in a white and red kimono. She had two red bows on top of her head. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" Lance struggled to sit up. 

"You in my house, I am Kima," She smiled. "And this Granny. We find you and bring you back."

"Well the young pup's finally awake," A woman in a dark blue kimono who looked about 700 walked in with a cheerful smile. 

"Thanks…I'm Lance. Lance Alvers. How did I get here?"

"A dragon brought you here," Granny looked at him. "How do you think you got here? Not everyday we see a young man washed up on our beach soaked to the skin. Had to get you dry and bandage you up." 

"Huh?" Lance looked down and realized that the only thing covering him was the blanket. "Yikes!" He pulled the blanket closer to his chest.

"Oh don't be so modest boy," Granny chuckled. "I've been caring for pups like you for ages. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Yeah but I'd prefer it if you didn't see mine," Lance told her. 

"Too late for that," Granny snickered. "But you certainly have nothing to be ashamed about. Not bad for a pup as young as yourself. In a few more years you'll fill out those muscles quite nicely. Not that you're not handsome now, eh Kima?"

"Grandma you embarrass our guest!" Kima giggled. 

"Oh he'll get over it after some food in his stomach and a hot bath," Granny waved. She took a blue robe out of the closet and handed it to Lance. "You can wear this for now while your clothes are drying. Come child let's get him something to eat." They left the room. 

_"It's a good thing we found him before **she** did," _Granny spoke in their native language. 

_"But Granny, you say he's not a virgin, so she wouldn't have been interested in him anyway," _Kima remarked.

_"You can never tell with that old bat! She might be desperate enough to go for him," _Granny growled. _"It is almost the full moon you know!" _

"I know, we must protect him," Kima nodded. 

Lance walked out with the blue robe on. "Ah that's better," Granny nodded. "Come and eat child, there's plenty." 

Lance noticed that the table was low to the ground in Japanese style. He sat down trying to make sure that the robe kept him covered as he sat cross-legged. "Wow…" He blinked at the huge assortment of food before him.

"Eat up," Kima smiled and handed him a bowl of a sweet smelling soup. "I make it myself." 

Lance sipped it. "This is really good," He blinked. "Man I didn't realize how hungry I was. I know Freddy would love this."

"Freddy?" Kima asked.

"Yeah he's…oh man!" Lance slapped his head. "I forgot about the rest of the gang! You don't know where they are do you?" 

"You mean there are others?" Granny looked at him. "How many are males?" 

"Uh…well there's Pietro, Fred and Toad…" Lance looked at her. "There's seven of us all total." 

"Toad?" Kima asked.

"That's what we call him," Lance said. "He's real name is Todd. But there are two girls with them and one…well other."

"An other?" Kima blinked. 

"Well technically Xi's not a guy," Lance said. "It's a long story." 

"Never mind! Of the other males, how many of them are virgins?" Granny asked.

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" Lance asked. 

"Never mind! Kima stay here with him. Don't leave this house," Granny ordered. "I'll go look for your friends."

"Wait a minute," Lance said. "I can't let you go searching for my friends alone! I mean, don't take it the wrong way but you're kind of…well…" 

"Old? I think I can take care of myself," Granny grinned. "I have a lot of surprises for an old woman…" 


	5. Lot of Surprises Indeed

**Lots of Surprises Indeed**

"Oh man I wish she didn't run off so fast," Lance grumbled. "She moves pretty quick for an old lady." 

"Granny always has to do things her own way," Kima said.

"Yeah but there's stuff I had to tell her so she wouldn't freak out!" Lance told her. 

"What is 'freak out'?"

"Get scared, my friends are a little…unusual."

"Not to worry, Granny not that usual herself."

"No there's more to it than that. I guess you would have figured it out sooner or later," Lance sighed. "I'm a mutant. And so are my friends."

"What's that?" Kima asked.

"You don't know?" Lance asked. "Well uh a mutant is a person with special powers."

"You mean like magic?"

"No, I mean its part of our genes. It's a genetic thing. Watch…" He used his powers to lightly shake the ground. "Like that."

"Amazing!" Kima clapped her hands. 

"You're not afraid?" 

"Should I be?" She blinked. Then he noticed that Kima's eyes were a startling blue. 

"No…I guess not," Lance gulped. 

"Here you eat now," Kima gave him a bowl full of food. 

"But my friends…"

"Granny help. Don't worry. Besides she tell you to stay here. Can't find friends on empty stomach anyway."

"Well…" Lance debated for a second. _Look for my friends or stay here and be fed by a beautiful girl. Well technically she's my host and she did save my life. It would be kind of rude to leave…_He realized how pretty she was. "Okay!" He resumed eating. 

************************************************************************

"I SWEAR I NEVER EAT DRAGONFLIES! REALLY I DON'T!" Todd screamed in terror as he hung on. 

"YEAH WE LOVE DRAGONFLIES! WE'D NEVER CONSIDER DOING ANYTHING TO THEM!" Pietro shrieked. "HELP! WANDA SAVE ME!" 

"How do we get them down?" Wanda shouted as they watched the dragonflies fly around madly. 

"Can't you use your hex bolts?" Althea asked. 

"I don't think so, too high up," Wanda told her. "Plus I don't want them to crash. Well at least injure them too badly. I just don't wanna have to play nursemaid to their broken bodies. At least until the ship comes back." 

"So what do we do now?" Xi asked. "Fred do you have an idea? Fred?" He looked around.

"HO THERE!" Fred shouted. They saw him clinging on the back of a large parrot. He had a vine around the bird's beak as a bridle. "Grab on!"

"Well here we go…" Althea jumped on with Wanda just before the bird took off. 

Xi managed to cling to the parrot's leg and hung on for dear life. "How did you get this bird?" 

"Hey I had an uncle that used to be a wrangler," Fred told him. "How hard can it be?"

"Polly'd be jealous," Althea said as they flew after the boys. "Uh so what's the plan Fred?"

"I thought you had a plan," Fred asked. "Hey I just got the parrot! You're the leader!"

"Well let's try and catch up to those two," Althea said. "Maybe we can force them down gently somehow." 

"How?" Xi asked.

"I don't know! I'm just winging it!" Althea snapped. "Literally." 

"RIDE 'EM COWBOY! YEEEEHAAAA!" Fred whooped as they flew along. 

"Okay now I have seen everything," Xi muttered as he hung on for dear life. 

The parrot flew right after Todd's dragonfly and bit into it's tail. Todd grabbed the parrot's other leg with his tongue and hung on just as the bird ate the dragonfly. "Well that's one way of doing this," Wanda gulped as the parrot headed for Pietro. 

"Are you crazy?" Pietro cried out as the parrot started to get ready to eat the dragonfly. 

As Pietro leapt onto the parrot's face. "PIETRO NO!" Fred cried out as the bird flapped around wildly.

"There's too many of us!" Wanda shouted. To her horror the parrot flew higher into a cloud. Suddenly Xi fell off. "XI!" The parrot buckled again and both she and Althea fell off. They screamed as they fell through the cloud.

Then suddenly they hit something. "Well that didn't hurt as much as I thought," Althea blinked. "Boy the ground is softer than I thought."

"And it's moving…" Xi was behind them. 

"What the heck?" Wanda gasped as she looked at what she was riding on. They were on the back of a huge blue Chinese dragon. "Okay this is not what I expected." 

"Nothing on this island is what we expected!" Xi said. 

"Hang on tight!" The dragon shouted. 

"Did the dragon just talk?" Althea blinked.

"No the dragon is actually a mime," The dragon snapped as it flew. "Of course I can talk! Now the three of you hang on!" They flew through the clouds. "Now where did they go?"

"Are you asking us?" Althea blinked. "How could you lose a parrot so fast?"

"Hey I just saved your lives! Give me a break!" The dragon snapped. They looked and saw a huge fog barrier around part of the jungle. "Oh great they must have entered the Jungle of Mists. This is a problem."

"Oh really?" Althea remarked. "Gee and this seems such a safe neighborhood." 

"I can't fly through there," The dragon told them. "Too much fog. We'll have to take a different tactic. Come on."

"Like we have a choice?" Wanda asked. 

"Okay it's official this place is so weird," Althea remarked. 

************************************************************************

"But I don't need a bath!" Lance stammered as he was pushed outside.

"Yes you do," Kima shoved him to the back. "See we have hot spring outside!" There was a large hot spring. She gave him some bathing utensils. "Here washcloth, and soap and scrub brush! You clean yourself good."

"But uh…doesn't the soap kind of pollute the water or something?" Lance gulped.

"No actually scrub in hot spring silly!" Kima laughed. "Hot spring is for soaking." 

"Then uh…?" Lance blinked. 

"Don't you have baths where you come from?" She asked.

"Well we have showers," Lance said. 

"You only bathe when it rains?" Kima blinked.

"No, I mean we have a room called a shower and…" Lance scratched his head. "Well water comes through a pipe and uh…"

Kima giggled. "You silly! Here you scrub on stool," She pointed to a stool behind a screen. 

"You mean I have to sit on that and wash?" Lance blinked.

"Uh huh, then use bucket to rinse, then you get into the spring. I go get some clothes for you later. Yours are still too wet."

"Don't you have a dryer?" Lance asked. "Never mind." He watched her leave. "Well…when in Rome…" He went behind the screen and took off the robe. He felt a little strange cleaning himself out in the open even thought he entire area was fenced in by bamboo. After he cleaned and rinsed himself he went into the hot spring. "You know this isn't so bad," He said to himself as he lay back against the side and relaxed. 

"Bath good?" Kima stepped out with some clothes. She put them on the side. 

"Uh yeah," Lance gulped. "What are you doing here?"

"I come to take bath with you," Kima told him. "And to show you something."

"Uh that's not necessary…" Lance gulped as she started to remove her kimono. "Really…Oh my…" He gulped as she let the kimono drop to the ground. But it wasn't the fact that she was wearing a tiny white bikini underneath that startled him. It was the fact that she had a pair of red dragon like wings on her back and a long red tail behind her. 

"There…" Kima took off her ribbons to reveal her horns on top of her head. She went into the hot spring with Lance. "Now Kima no have to hide true self from Lance." 

"What the…?" Lance gulped. He looked at her. "You're a mutant too!"

"No I am half dragon," Kima told him. 

"Half dragon?" Lance blinked.

"Yes half dragon," Granny appeared with Althea, Xi and Wanda. "Well it didn't take you long did it?"

"Hey Lance!" Althea grinned. "Having fun?"

"And to think we were worried about him," Wanda said sarcastically. 

"It's not what you think!" Lance protested trying to cover himself. 

"Well if this doesn't get you over Kitty nothing will," Wanda chuckled.

"Who Kitty?" Kima asked.

"His last girlfriend," Xi said. "Two timed him with another guy." 

"Oh," Kima said. She looked at Xi. "Are you a half dragon too?"

"No he's a mutant," Althea said. "Like us. I'm Althea, that's Xi and that's Wanda." 

"What is a mutant?" Granny asked. 

"A person who's born with special abilities," Althea said. 

"Lance can make the earth move!" Kima said.

"I'm sure he can," Granny chuckled.

"No I really can do it," Lance told her. "Watch…" He used his powers on a nearby rock. It ended up crashing through the bamboo wall. "Oops."

"Oh so in other words you are a human with special powers that are not magic related," Granny nodded. "In other words you are a freak."

"HEY!" Lance snapped. "Who are **you** calling a freak?" He stood up grabbing a towel to cover himself. 

"Well I am a full dragon," Granny then changed to a huge blue Chinese dragon. "My species of dragon is able to take human form for a time."

"Whoa…" Lance blinked as he fell backwards. 

"But that not exactly normal by human standards either Granny," Kima said. 

"You see over a hundred years ago Kima's mother, my daughter, fell in love with a shipwrecked sailor," Granny said. "And well you can guess the rest."

"A hundred?" Lance looked at Kima. "You're a hundred?"

"No silly," Kima laughed. "Kima only 97!" 

"It takes about three years for our species to gestate," Granny explained as she returned to a human form. 

"97?" Lance gulped.

"Well Lance I didn't know you went for older women," Wanda snickered. 

"Look as much as I'd hate to interrupt your sex romp here we have more important business," Granny said. "You can play with my granddaughter later. It's your friends I'm concerned about." 

"We were not…" Lance began to protest. "Wait what kind of danger?"

"Go put some clothes on and I'll tell you," Granny sighed. "I must tell you all about the Orochi." 


	6. The Legend of the Orochi

**The Legend of the Orochi **

"I'm not coming out!" Lance whined. 

"Oh come on Lance!" Althea said. "It can't be that bad."

"Such fuss over clothes," Granny shook her head.

"Well these clothes yeah," Lance walked out in a blue outfit with a definite Japanese style. He was wearing a white shirt underneath his blue jacket and his hair was in a ponytail. He was also wearing sandals "What kind of pants are these?" He asked. "They look like I'm wearing a skirt." 

"They're called hakama," Althea explained. "It's a traditional Japanese style of dress." 

"I feel silly dressed like this," Lance looked at himself.

"I think you look very handsome," Kima said. She herself was dressed in a short red skirt and white and red top. Her wings, horns and tail could be clearly seen now. "Like how Kima dresses?"

"Uh yeah," Lance blushed. 

"This is no time for a fashion parade," Granny snapped. "We have important business to discuss." 

They sat around the table. "As you may have noticed this island has some unusual properties. That is because of one thing. The waters of the Spring of Life."

"I've heard of those!" Wanda said. "Don't these springs have some kind of healing powers?"

"Yeah I've been to one!" Lance remarked. 

"Yes there are pockets of the healing waters all over the world but the water from the Spring of Life on this island is especially potent," Granny nodded. "That is because of the five headed Orochi, the guardian dragon of the spring. Her body creates secretions that give extra powers to the water." 

"She's a dragon like you?" Wanda asked.

"She's a dragon all right but she's nothing like me," Granny huffed. "There are other types of dragons you know?"

"Actually we do," Xi said. "There's one living with Lance's ex-girlfriend."

"What?" Kima asked. "Was he the one two timing you?"

"No this one's her pet," Xi explained.

"Well so was Lance if you think about it," Wanda said. "Rolled over for her and jumped every time she snapped her fingers." 

"Can we get back to the subject please?" Lance snapped.

"Right, anyway the Orochi guardian may try to use your friends to escape her duties," Granny said. 

"Wait if the Orochi's a guardian for the Spring of Life, why is that a bad thing if she gets loose?" Xi asked. 

"The Orochi was forced to be a guardian of the spring as a punishment for all its misdeeds," Granny explained. "Long ago the Orochi spread terror throughout all these islands and even parts of Asia. Destroying and ravaging the land until one day the great leader of our clan used his powers to confine her body to the spring, allowing only her heads to be able to surface. I was only a young dragon at the time but I can still remember the horrible battle and the great power that was used. My dragon clan is entrusted with the protection of this Spring of Life as well as to see that the Orochi never escapes again."

"So why does it need my friends?" Lance asked. 

"There is only one way it can break its confinement. A male sacrifice on a full moon," Granny said. 

"Male sacrifice!" Althea gulped.

"Well this Orochi is female. It would be pretty pointless to have a female sacrificial victim now wouldn't it?" Granny folded her arms. 

"That does make sense," Kima said. 

"She's gonna eat them?" Lance gasped. 

"She doesn't even need to eat them," Granny said. "All it will take is a single drop of blood from a male virgin to break her confinement." 

"Oh well isn't that a cheerful thought," Althea said sarcastically. 

"What kind of crazy spell is that?" Wanda asked.

"Hey it's not my idea!" Granny showed her a small book filled with papers nearly falling out. "It's all here in my book about spells and legends. I just read it and keep important notes in here! Like I said, I was just a pup myself when the Orochi was trapped." 

"Let me take a wild guess where it's trapped," Althea sighed. "That place where we saw all that mist right?" 

"Exactly," Granny nodded. In the heart of the mist is the volcano where the spring is at its main sources." 

"Well if its trapped in the spring how can it get to the boys?" Althea asked. "I mean all we have to do is get them and keep them out of the water right? I mean even Todd, Pietro and Fred aren't dumb enough to go walk into a volcano."

"Don't underestimate the Orochi," Granny warned. "She has her ways and once they're at the spring she'll be able to trap them and keep them from getting out. That's why I didn't want you to come with me Lance. I couldn't take a chance that you would be captured too." 

"Wait Granny, since Lance isn't a virgin he can come help us after all," Kima said. 

"That's true," Granny nodded. "I suppose with a whole bunch of virgins to choose from the Orochi won't really care for him. But it's still dangerous." 

"Hey! I can handle it!" Lance said. "Besides! I'm not going to let my friends become dragon chow!" 

"Yeah and I have the power over water," Althea said. "I can use the spring itself as a weapon if I have to!" 

"All right!" Granny said. "It's settled then! It will be dark in a few hours and we won't have much time! Let's get cracking!"

"YAY!" Kima jumped up happily. "This is so exciting!" 

"Goody we get to go fight dragons!" Wanda sighed. 

"And to think we thought that this would be a nice quiet little survival training exercise," Lance sighed.

"Well it's certainly going to be an exercise in survival," Xi said. 

"Typical," Althea sighed. "My father does it again! And he's probably boozing it up as we speak goofing off and having the time of his life while we have to fight for our lives!" 

************************************************************************

"AAAA! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Shipwreck shouted as he waved a broom at a very large seagull.

"Where the heck did these things come from?" Cover Girl shouted as she used a flame-thrower to keep a giant bird at bay. "Even bullets don't hurt 'em!" 

Three large seagulls were circling around annoying the Joes. The boat started to rock. "Now what?" Low Light grumbled. The boat seemed to rise up in the air. "What is this? A wave?"

"Not exactly," Spirit gulped as he looked over the side. The yacht was on the back of a giant sea turtle. 

"WHAT KIND OF CRAZY OCEAN IS THIS?" Shipwreck shouted.

"THAT'S IT! SHIPWRECK THAT'S THE LAST TIME WE LET YOU ARRANGE OUR TRAVEL PLANS!" Roadblock shouted. 


	7. Getting to Know Your Local Dragons

**Getting to Know Your Local Dragons**

"Wow, who would have thought it would be so hard to ride a parrot?" Fred wobbled as they walked along.

"I dunno Freddy, maybe anybody with a sane mind?" Pietro snapped. Due to all the vines he was forced to walk at a normal pace. "Toad can you see anything?" 

Todd was happily hopping in the trees. "Yeah I see trees," Todd remarked. "Trees to the left of me! Trees to the right of me!" 

"Not this again…" Fred sighed. "Is it me or is it getting warmer in here?"

"Yeah it is hot," Pietro panted. "I'm sweating like you!" 

"And it's getting foggier too," Fred remarked. "It's as thick as clam chowder!" 

"That's pea soup Blob," Pietro told him.

"Well you eat what you like and I'll eat what I like," Fred said.

"I didn't think there was any kind of food you didn't like!" Pietro said.

"Hey I may not be as picky as you but I'm not a human garbage disposal like Toad!" Fred snapped. "Sorry little buddy, no offense. Toad? Toad?"

"Where did he go?" Pietro blinked. "This fog is so thick! Even if I could run with all these vines this fog's keeping me from running. I could end up running into a tree or something. Hey Blob why don't you…?" He looked around. "Fred? Freddy? Where are you? Where are you guys? Come on this isn't funny!" 

Then he felt something entwine his legs. "Oh no! Not another snake!" He looked down and saw huge vines wrap around his body. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOWW!" 

************************************************************************

"I heard something!" Granny remarked as the party walked along the woods. "What was that?"

"That's Pietro!" Wanda said. "I'd recognize my brother's girly scream anywhere!" 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Granny said. "Come on!" 

They rushed over with Lance trailing behind. "Come on Lance!" Kima encouraged him.

"I'm coming! I'm just not used to running around in sandals like this," Lance told her. "I mean these clothes are comfortable but not what I'm used to. Thank goodness Summers or any of the others aren't here. I'd never live this down!" 

"Come on we'd better…" Kima looked around. "Oh no! Fog very thick! We lost them!" 

"Wonderful," Lance sighed. "HEY!" He felt vines entangle his legs.

"I got you!" Kima said. Instantly fire came out of her mouth, blasting the vines. 

"Hey watch it!" Lance gulped nearly getting scorched. He managed to shake off the vines. 

"Orochi has power over certain plants in this area," Kima explained. "We must be close!" She used her firepower to blast some more vines. "There. That should hold them for a while." 

"Well that's a handy talent," Lance blinked. "YIKES!" He stepped back as he saw a huge ant walk up to him. 

"Fire ants!" Kima yelled. She grabbed Lance and flew with him up to a tree hollow. "We have to hide here until they go by! Don't worry! We safe here!" 

"Can't you just uh…you know? Barbecue them?" Lance asked.

"No their hides are too tough," Kima said. "Trust me you do not want to fight with them! Too many! Look!" She pointed to the huge line of ants below.

"I see your point," Lance sighed. "Well I guess we're stuck here for a bit. Uh…So, what do you do on this island for fun?" 

"Oh many things," Kima said. "Kima like to fly and pick flowers, swim in ocean and spear fish, fight with giant horned lizards, train for combat and bake cookies." 

"O-kay," Lance blinked. "Well every girl need hobbies. I mean this is nice getting to know each other like this." 

"Oh you wish to get to know Kima?" Kima giggled. "Yaia!" She then embraced him. They fell to the ground with Kima on top. 

"What are you doing?" Lance yelled. 

"Getting to know you," Kima said cheerfully. 

_Oh boy…What do I do?_ Lance's mind raced as Kima kissed him. _I mean Kitty and I have broken up. I think…and I'm pretty sure Tin Grin isn't wasting any time! But this seems so…fast! _

"Now hold on a second!" Lance broke away. "I didn't mean it like that! I…" He was interrupted by another kiss. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…" She kissed him again. "Then again…"

"Ahem!" 

They looked up and saw Granny in her true form with Althea, Xi and Wanda on her back. "Kima will you drop him?" Granny sighed. "This is no time for playing!" 

"Um…I can explain!" Lance gulped, not to thrilled about having an angry dragon blast him. 

"Oh relax kid," Granny said. "Unlike humans we dragons don't have any sexual hang ups!" 

"Yes, we don't even choose mates until we reach 250," Kima said.

"Yeah and by 275 is when we usually split up," Granny said. "But right now I think we'd better concentrate on your friends. I think the Orochi has them in her lair." 

There was a loud shriek. "Okay now I know she has them in her lair," Granny muttered. 

"The fog is lifting!" Xi pointed.

"And the moon is full," Granny looked at the night sky above them. "Curses! I've lost track of the time! We have to hurry if we are going to save your friends and prevent the Orochi from getting loose!" 


	8. Hot, Hot, Hot

**Hot, Hot, Hot**

"Oh man how do we end up in situations like this?" Todd whined. The three boys were tied up with vines and plants and were inside some kind of weird volcano. But instead of lava below them was a very hot spring." 

"We're mutants that's how!" Pietro groaned. 

"Yeah but even for mutants things get a little nuts around us," Fred pointed out. "I can't break loose!" 

"Is that water down there?" Todd asked. "I thought volcanoes were only filled with lava?"

"Well that's a lucky break," Fred remarked.

"Lucky? Lucky?" Pietro snapped. "We're suspended over a boiling lake like a few lobsters waiting for somebody to pick us for tonight's dinner and all you can say with a straight face that we're lucky!"

"Well things could get worse," Fred remarked.

"WORSE? HOW COULD THEY GET WORSE?" Pietro shouted. Then he heard a rumble. "What's that?" 

"I believe it is the sound of things getting worse," Todd gulped as several dragon heads popped out of the water. "Yup I was right!" 

"Oh great! We're about to become dragon chow!" Pietro whined. "I WANNA GO HOME!" 

Suddenly one of the dragons was blasted with a familiar blue blast. "Take that you overgrown handbag!" Wanda shouted as the hexed dragon head was knocked into the other heads. 

"Okay the Calvary!" Todd sighed. "Riding another dragon!" 

"It's official I am not coming back here next year," Fred remarked. 

Althea, Wanda and Lance were dropped off to the side of the volcano where there was a long ledge around the perimeter. The three of them occupied the Orochi by using their powers. Wanda kept hexing the heads. Althea used her water powers to squirt them in the eyes and Lance used his to toss rocks at them. Kima and Xi rode Granny up to the three boys. 

"Xi what the hell is going on here?" Pietro shouted. 

"We're here to rescue you moron what do you think," Granny snapped. "Kima burn through those vines. 

"Another mutant?" Todd blinked as Kima worked on setting them loose.

"No she's a Half Dragon," Xi explained. "Long story."

"We'll tell it to 'em later!" Granny snapped. "Those three won't be able to keep the Orochi busy forever!" 

"Those things down there?" Todd gulped.

"Actually it's one big thing with five heads," Xi said. "It needs male virgins to escape its confinement." 

"Virgins?" Todd gulped, his eyes growing wide. 

"NO!" Fred wailed. "I don't want to be ravaged by a dragon! Oh cruel fate! To have my innocence taken by a monster!"

"It's not going to rape you!" Granny snapped. "It's just wants to eat you!"

"Oh well that's not so bad," Fred calmed down.

"NOT SO BAD?" Pietro shouted. 

"Freddy you got some serious problems with prioritizing things you know that?" Todd snapped.

"Well it needs the blood of a male virgin so you three are in danger!" Granny told them. 

"I kind of figured we were in trouble before you told us that," Todd grumbled. 

"Uh wait a second!" Pietro said. He pointed at Todd and Fred. "You mean two virgins! Two! Over there!"

"No I mean three virgin males," She got in his face and growled. "I can tell." 

"Anything you wanna tell us Pietro?" Todd snickered. 

"SHUT UP!" Pietro snapped. "Okay I'm saving myself! Got a problem with that? I just told you those stories so that it would give some meaning to your pathetic little lives!"

"Will you idiots shut up and get on?" Granny snapped as Kima freed them. Todd and Pietro got on easily. But Fred was still stuck. Just then one of the Orochi's heads noticed that its prey was getting away. Granny barely had time to move before the beast reached to eat Fred. "NO!" 

However as the head cracked down on Fred, it's teeth instantly shattered. The head backed off and whined loudly. "What in the world?" Granny blinked. 

"HA! I got invulnerable skin!" Fred cackled. "Can't get any blood outta me that easily!" 

"Yeah but it can still eat us!" Pietro yelled. 

The Orochi made a roar and all of its heads were spitting out fire at the gang. "Oh man I'm too young to be a toasted marshmallow!" Todd whimpered. 

"Let's run for it!" Pietro shouted. However they were blocked by a blast from the Orochi.

"Easier said than done!" Granny snapped. "Knock it off you overgrown has been!" She was then knocked down by a headbutt. They crashed on the ground. Granny reverted back to her human form. "Owie…" 

"Here's some water in your eye!" Althea used her powers to try and dampen the fire of one of the Orochi heads. Then all of them ganged up on her. "I can't keep it back forever!" Althea shouted.

"I got an idea!" Pietro said. He ran off. "Hey Orochi! You want a guy in his prime? Well check it out!" He wiggled his butt. 

"What are you doing you idiot?" Lance yelled. 

"He's creating a diversion," Althea said as the heads quickly forgot about her and headed for Pietro. 

"Come and get me!" Pietro blew a raspberry as he dashed along. Two of the heads rushed him at the same time and ended up colliding with each other. "Come on slowpoke! Come and get me! I'm too fast! I'm hot! Hot…HOT!" Pietro shouted as some water from the spring splashed on his feet. "YEOW THAT'S HOT! HOTFOOT!" 

He had to slow down and as he did the dragon started to close in. Fortunately Kima flew by and grabbed Pietro away in time. They landed by the edge of the volcano. "Well as much as I'd like to flirt with this lovely young thing in wings…CAN WE GET OUT OF HERE NOW?"

"Easier said than done," Granny grumbled. "Look, all four heads are guarding the entrance way and I can't fly all of us out of here. The fat one alone would take a trip and a half!" 

"Hey!" Fred pouted. "I'm hurt." 

"We're gonna have to fight our way out," Granny said. "We can't stay safe on this back ledge forever. Those four heads are not gonna stop until we're all dead!" 

"Four…" Lance looked. "Didn't you say there were five heads on this thing?"

"Yeah," Althea asked. "Where's the fifth head?" 

"Who cares let's just get outta here yo!" Todd looked for a way out. They kept fighting the monster. Suddenly the Orochi created a fire blast that forced Kima to fly into the wall of the volcano. She was knocked out instantly and fell to the ground. 

"KIMA!" Lance shouted. He ran under her and caught her. 

"Lance…?" Kima roused herself. 

Lance smiled as he looked at her. Then he screamed in agony. One of the Orochi's fangs scraped his back. Pietro grabbed them and pulled them away, but it was too late. Lance's back was cut up badly. 

"Lance! Oh no…" Kima gasped. Then there was a rumble and she saw the Orochi head licking it's lips. 


	9. In the Belly of the Beast

**In the Belly of the Beast**

"How badly hurt is he?" Kima asked as Granny looked him over. 

"Not good," Granny looked. "We have to get him some of the Water on his back! It will heal his wounds. But right now I think we have bigger problems!" She pointed as the Orochi started to rise to the surface. 

"But you said that you had to be a virgin to break the spell," Fred remarked, "And Lance certainly isn't a virgin!" 

"Well I guess you don't have to be a virgin to break the spell," Granny said. "Let me see this book!" She consulted it. "Wait a minute! These pages are all mixed up! Oh I remember now, I was making a this recipe for a salad and one of the ingredients is for a **virgin olive oil**. I guess I must have shoved this in by mistake."

"Some mistake!" Wanda shouted. "And thought Kitty's recipes were a disaster!" 

"Granny you really did it this time!" Kima shouted. 

"Well now we know where the fifth head is," Xi said. "Look!" 

A huge dragon head attached to the smaller heads and necks rose out of the water. It had a pair of huge wings on it as well. "Can't you do something?" Todd asked Granny. "You're a dragon too!" 

"I don't have the power to contain the beast!" Granny yelled. "Right now we have to save Lance!"

"I got it!" Althea ran out. "Water is my specialty!" 

"I help you!" Kima grabbed her and flew off towards the spring.

"NO! It's too dangerous!" Granny shouted. 

"Oh Al!" Todd groaned. "Why? HEY LIZARD BUTT!" He hopped over. "YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN!" Todd tried to create a diversion. However it was only partially successful as two of the heads went after him and the rest went after Kima and Althea. 

Althea was able to divert some of the water over to them. "YEOW THAT'S HOT!" Pietro jumped out of the way of the tiny tidal wave. "Watch where you're aiming that thing will ya?" 

"HELP!" Todd cried out, he was trapped in the mouth of one of the Orochi. Fortunately it was the head that no longer had any teeth in it. Althea and Kima dove towards to help him but were knocked unconscious by the Orochi. 

"NOOOOOO!" Todd screamed as they fell to the ground. And then for him everything went black.

"What the heck is going on?" Granny blinked as a bright light shone through the volcano. "Where is that light coming from?" Suddenly the head holding Todd exploded and the creature screamed in pain. 

"What in the world?" Wanda gasped as a man clad in black with huge dragon wings appeared and started to use fire breath to attack the Orochi. "Wait a minute…is that…TOAD?" 

"Not any more. That's not who I think it is, is it?" Pietro moaned. 

"Tetsukaeru? Oh yeah," Fred moaned. 

"Who the hell is Tet-sue…uh Testu…Whatever his name is?" Granny asked. 

"Pietro what is going on?" Wanda glared. She looked up and saw that Tetsukaeru was using some kind of telekinetic powers to battle the Orochi as well. "How did Toad turn into…THAT?" 

"Uh Wanda…can you keep a secret?" Pietro asked. "A big one?" 

While Pietro was explaining, Granny managed to grab Althea and Kima and pull them to safety while Fred put some water on Lance's back. The wounds started to close. "I think it's working!" Fred said.

"Uh the water or that?" Wanda gulped. Tetsukaeru let off a roar and then sent a telekinetic wave that slammed the Orochi back into the water. 

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Xi gulped. 

"You mean single handedly defeat the Orochi? Yup," Granny blinked. 

Tetsukaeru landed at them. "Okay let me get this straight…" Wanda gulped looking at him. "There's a hidden stone inside Toad and that power is basically…you?"

"That is correct," Tetsukaeru nodded. 

"Okay…I get it…" Wanda looked nervous. 

"What did you do to the Orochi?" Granny asked.

"Let's just say I put her down for her nap for the next thousand years," Tetsukaeru said. "And now…I must rest as well." A glow shone over him and he morphed back into Todd's sleeping form.

"Whoa…" Wanda blinked. "I saw it…but I still don't believe it!" 

"So can you kind of see why we don't want any more people knowing about this?" Pietro said. 

"Pietro we don't even let Toad handle the remote control at home!" Wanda yelped. "You really think I'm gonna let him know he can do this?" 

"Uhhh…Do what?" Althea sat up groggily. 

"Turn…" Wanda began.

"This place into a day spa!" Pietro said quickly. "And you're right! Bad idea! That's a bad idea Toad. Oh wait you're still unconscious." 

"What happened?" Kima stirred. "Lance!"

"He'll be fine," Granny said. "A few treatments from our own spring of the Water of life near the beach and he'll recover."

"The Orochi?" Althea asked. "What happened with that?" 

"Uh…well…." Pietro struggled to come up with a fast lie. 

"There was a spell I used in my book to tame the beast and put her to sleep," Granny said. "Come on, let's get out of here!" 

****

Next: The fun conclusion of this crazy fic! 


	10. It's Time To Go Home Already?

**It's Time to go Home Already?**

The next day the Misfits were having a beach party with their new friends. "I gotta admit it, I look good in this!" Pietro admired himself in a white and red outfit similar to the one Lance was wearing. 

"It is quite comfortable," Xi admitted liking his silver and black one. "Thank you Granny for lending them to us." 

"Well it's the least I can do for all you've done," Granny grinned in her human form. She was roasting a very large fish over an open fire. 

"Well the extra bathing suits are pretty good too," Althea remarked. She was in a red bathing suit and Wanda was in a black one. 

"Uh if you guys want to go swimming be my guest," Pietro gulped as he saw a huge starfish on the shoreline. "Me and the guys are going to kick back and relax! Right Lance?"

Lance was sitting with Kima who was wearing her white bikini. His shirt was off and she was tending his back. He winced. "Ow! That hurts!" 

"Here this should finish making your back all better," Kima poured more water on him. The final scars disappeared.

"Looks like Lance got over Kitty pretty quickly," Fred chuckled as he munched on a huge mango. He was wearing a light blue hakama and shirt. He looked at Todd who was wearing a green outfit of his own. 

"You know…" Todd happily munched on what seemed to be the carcass of a giant dragonfly. "Once you get used to the giant animals (munch!) It really ain't so bad here!" 

"Uh…" Pietro whispered to Granny. "Thanks again for not mentioning…you know." 

"YEOW! HOT! SAND IS HOT!" Todd hopped around wildly. 

"Todd I told you to wear your sandals," Althea snapped. 

"I think I understand why you don't want to tell him," Granny said. "Don't worry, it will be our little secret." 

"Lance I want to thank you," Kima said as Lance put his shirt on. "You so brave! You save Kima's life!"

"Well…it's the least I can do to repay you," Lance blushed. "Kima…I wanna ask you something…"

A loud friendly call interrupted him. "What the…?" He looked up in the sky and saw someone with wings and a tail flying towards them. 

"Who is that?" Wanda asked. "Is that another Dragon Half?" 

"Of course it is," Kima waved to the figure in the sky. 

"You really didn't think Kima was the only one of her kind did you?" Granny asked. "There've been a lot of shipwrecks along these islands over the past two hundred years." 

"Nakano!" Kima waved. "Down here!" 

"Nakano?" Lance blinked. He then saw a red haired half dragon with a long red tail and red dragon wings. He was wearing a brown and red tunic. 

"Hi there!" Nakano said cheerfully as he landed. He hugged Kima. "You speaking English?" 

"Yes meet our guests from America," Kima said. "This is Lance. He helped us fight the Orochi." 

"The Orochi got loose?" Nakano asked. 

"Yes but Lance and his friends stopped her and put her back," Kima said. "Lance this is Nakano, my ia-mana!" 

"Ia-what?" Lance asked. 

"It's a word in our language. It means Nakano is Kima's intended," Granny said.

"Intended? You mean he's her…?" Pietro asked.

"That's right," Nakano said. "Her fiancée." 

"F-fiancée?" Lance gulped. 

"Boy Lance you sure can pick 'em can't you?" Pietro snickered. Todd and Fred laughed. 

"Hey at least you got some tail out of it," Todd snickered. 

"NOTHING HAPPENED YOU JERKS!" Lance snapped at them.

"Oh how cute!" Granny said. "Kima he's defending your honor! How quaintly human of you!" 

"Didn't you explain to him that dragons and Dragon Halfs don't formally mate until 250?" Nakano asked Kima.

"I did," Kima shrugged. "I think it's a human thing." 

"I think I feel worse than I did when I started this trip," Lance moaned. 

"Oh did you want to ask me something Lance?" Kima asked.

"Never mind," Lance sighed. "It's not important. Not important at all…" 

"HELP US!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Hey that sounds like…" Althea looked out over the ocean. "DAD?"

Sure enough a giant sea turtle swam by with the yacht on its back. "Well there's something you don't see everyday," Pietro remarked as they watched the turtle swim by. The Joes were jumping up and down trying to get the kids' attention crying for help. 

"Something tells me the adults are gonna want to go home early," Todd snickered. 

"We really should do something," Althea said.

"We will," Pietro grinned as he took out a camera. "Good thing this camera's waterproof!" 


End file.
